nee, shitteru?
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: /Chap 2 part 1 update/Sum: Setiap orang ingin merasakan hal yang paling membahagiakan di hidupnya, walaupun hanya sekali, mereka akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, dengan segala cara. Dan aku, bisakah aku juga melakukannya?/Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, M-Preg (Maybe), dll… Read n Review onegaishimasu..
1. Chapter 1

(…..Nee, Shitteru?)

Rated:

T+

Main Pair:

Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Other Pair:

Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke X Yamanaka Ino

Uchiha Itachi X Namikaze Naruto

Disclaimer:

Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre:

Hurt/comfort, Romance, Angst, Drama

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, M-Preg (Maybe), dll….

Summary:

Setiap orang ingin merasakan hal yang paling membahagiakan di hidupnya, walaupun hanya sekali, mereka akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, dengan segala cara. Dan aku, bisakah aku juga melakukannya?

Catatan:

"…" Bicara

'…' Bergumam/ berpikir

[…..] Bicara melalui kertas

Mind to review after read?

\\(-^o^-)/

shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru shiawaseninarushiawase

Chapter 01

Part 1

"Naru-nii, besok Naru-nii kerja lagi?" sesosok bocah yang tengah memegang sebuah buku besar di kedua tangannya menghampiri sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan menghias bekal makanan bocah tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari sakunya, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu disana.

[Tentu, Niisan kerjan lagi kok, hehe] ia pun menunjukkan hasil tulisannya pada bocah yang tengah menatapnya itu.

"Yeeiy, berarti besok Niisan bisa menemaniku sehariankan? Besok sekolahku kan libur, jadi aku bisa bersama Niisan seharian kan? Bisa kan Niisan?" tatapnya sambil menggenggam erat buku yang kini berada ditangannya.

"….." ia menatap bocah itu ragu.

[Nn? Gomenne, besok Niisan tidak bisa menemanimu seharian, setelah pekerjaan Niisan selesai disini, Niisan harus bekerja di tempat lain, ne konohamaru] ia menatap penuh maaf ke bocah yang kini sedikit kecewa karena permintaannya tak bisa dikabulkan.

"….." bocah itu menunduk, buku yang ia pegangpun sedikit melorot turun dari dada keperutnya.

[Gomenne, Tapi Niisan janji lain kali Niisan pasti menemanimu seharian sampai kau puas dan bosan, ne?] akhirnya ada sedikit senyum yang terlukis diwajah bocah itu setelah pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengatakannya.

"Hontou ni?" ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya.

Dibalas anggukan mantap oleh pemuda itu, bocah yang masih polos itupun bersorak riang, berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Buku yang tadinya ia pegangpun jatuh dibuatnya. Dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan bocah tersebut.

"Arigatou na, Niisan~" bocah itupun menubruk pemuda itu, memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, dan dibalas oleh si pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru

Naruto POV

[Nee~, Teme apakah kau punya saudara?] ku pandang sosok yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pena dan juga kertas-kertas putih yang kini memenuhi sebagian tempat diatas meja berwarna coklat itu.

"…." Ia diam memandangku, setelah kusodorkan buku catatan yang biasanya menjadi alat komunikasiku selain gerak tubuh.

"Tidak," dipalingkannya wajah itu dari tatapanku, membuatku sedikit kesal, merasa seperti diacuhkan—dan aku tak suka!

[Tatap aku, Teme!] alisku sedikit berkerut melihatnya yang kini Nampak kesal—kesal karena mungkin aku menggangunya.

"Che, ku bilang tidak ya tidak, Baka-dobe," ia mendengus setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang bagiku memiliki kepalsuan didalamnya.

[Benarkah kau tidak bohong padaku? Kau tahu tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali denganmu, Teme!] ia tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatapku. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali kulihat setelah 2 tahun bersamanya.

"Dimana? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" ditatapnya mataku, menyuruhku agar segera menjawab pertanyaanya.

[Haa~ di perjalanan sewaktu pulang dari rumah Konohamaru]

"….." ia diam menatapku, kemudian dengan tenang ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya dan lagi-lagi tak mengacuhkan ku.

'Haa~ apa-apaan mahkluk ini? Setelah menatapku seperti itu bisa-bisanya ia bersikap santai begini?! Che, Teme aneh!' kumasukkan catatan kecil itu, kemudian kubalikkan tubuhku melangkah menuju kearah dapur kecil di tengah-tengah apartement yang sederhana itu. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 12.09, dan ini sudah terlambat 5 menit dari waktu biasanya untuk menyiapkan secangkir teh untuknya.

Naruto POV End

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau bertemu dengannya Dobe," ditatapnya pintu yang kini telah tertutup.

"Seandainya kau tau siapa aku, seandainya kau tahu aku sudah membohongimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau meninggalkanku?" ditengadahkannya wajahnya disandaran kursi itu, ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan kedua tangnnya, mengehala nafas yang terdengar berat. Dan yang kini terdengar hanya suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruang sempit sosok itu berada.

shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru

Beberapa hari sejak hari itu….

[Nee~ hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan pria yang mirip denganmu, Teme,] ditatapnya sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk didepannya menikmati semangkuk soup tomat kesukaannya.

TREK…

Suara sumpit yang beradu dengan meja.

"Bisakah, kau hentikan membicarakan pemuda yang selalu kau katakana mirip denganku?" matanya menatap tajam kearah pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Nampak kesal dengan arah pembicaraannya saat ini.

[Go—gomen, hanya saja aku masih penasaran, Teme. Kau tahu? Kau masih sebuah misteri untukku, sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu apapun tentangmu, padahal kita sudah bersama selama 2 tahun. Terlebih lagi tentang keluargamu, dan ketika aku bertemu dengan pria itu kurasa ia tidak hanya sekedar mirip denganmu—mungkin lebih,] kusodorkan buku catatan itu padanya, aku hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi darinya.

"…." Keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi diruanngan ini.

[A—anou, kalau kau masih belum ingin mengatakannya tak apa, aku akan terus menunggu hingga kau siap, Teme] kutatap ia dengan tatapan lembutku.

'Bisakah aku mengatakannya padamu, Dobe? Sanggupkah, aku untuk mengatakannya pada orang sebaik dirimu?' batinnya sambil menundukka kepalanya setelah membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

'Tidak, aku tak akan bisa!' jeritan hatinya.

"Hentikan, aku tak suka kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Mengerti Dobe?!" dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dari pemuda berambut raven didepan nya itu, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

[…. Baiklah, aku mengerti] ia tertunduk lemah, ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu mengatakan dengan nada seperti itu berarti ia harus menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya tersebut, karena ia tahu sekali sang kekasih mengatakan kata 'Tidak' itu berarti tidak dan tak akan pernah menjadi kata 'Ia'.

"Baguslah. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu, aku sudah selesai," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendiri beserta piring kotor sisa makanannya.

'Haa~ lagi-lagi seperti ini, che!' umpatnya dalam hati sambil melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang belum ia sentuh sejak memulai percakapan tadi

'Sepertinya ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, hemmm…?' ditekan-tekannya ikan yang terhidang dipiringnya memikirkan hal yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

'ARGGGHHHH! Sudahlah, kalau kupikirkan sekarang kapasitas otakku bisa jebol. Kuso! Awas nanti kau, Teme. Kalau aku punya rahasia aku tak akan memeberitahumu sama sekali, Che!' umpat batinnya, ia menusuk-nusukkan sumpitnya keatas nasinya, membuat nasi itu berhamburan keluar.

shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru

"Otouto….." ditatapnya apartement yang jika dilihat dari luar itu terlihat sangat kumuh, cat tembok yang telah terkelupas disana-sini, tangga yang sedikit berkarat, dan sempit. Apartement yang terdiri dari 9 kamar dengan tiga lantai, masing-masing lantai terdiri dari 3 kamar.

Ia masih menatap lama kearah apartement tersebut, menerawang jauh kesana, namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang yang tengah bercengkrama melangkah kearahnya saat ini berdiri.

"Ha ha ha, bohong, Naruto mana mungkin bisa melakukan hal hebat seperti itu?" ujar sosok pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Mendokusei na~ tanyakan saja padanya," balas si pemuda satunya, pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas itu.

"Che, baik-baik nanti aku tany—" pemuda bersurai coklat itu menuburuk seseorang.

"Auw!" pekiknya kaget.

"Che," ujar pemuda satunya yang melihat temannya jatuh menghantam aspal dibawah sana.

"He, jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, Baka!" umpatnya kesal karena merasakan rasa sakit dipantatnya.

"Hn," jawab datar sosok itu.

"Kuso!" ia kesal dengan jawaban itu, setidaknya ia mengucapkan maaf kek, padanya yang tengah merasakan pantatnya berciuman langsung dengan aspal.

"Mendokusei na~, sudahlah ayo, Naruto mungkin sudah menunggu kita," tarik si pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Awas kau!" seru pemuda bersurai coklat kesal.

"….." sosok pria raven berambut biru dongker dengan memakai stelan jas itu masih menatap kedepan, kedua mata hitamnya itu mengikuti pergerakan kedua pemuda itu yang ternyata menuju kearah apartement yang tadi ia pandangi.

shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru

Part 1

End


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 01**

**Part 2**

Catatan:

"…" Bicara

'…' Bergumam/ berpikir

[…..] Bicara melalui kertas

_**shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru shiawaseninarushiawase**_

[Apa?!] pekikku kaget. Ya, bagaimana aku tidak terkejut jika mendengar berita yang benar-benar mendadak seperti ini. Salahkan si pemberi berita itu.

"Maaf, aku juga baru diberitahu kemarin," ujarnya padaku. Ia melangkah menuju dapur mengambil sebuah gelas kemudian ia isi dengan sekotak jus tomat kesukaannya yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya.

[Tapi, ini benar-benar sangat mendadak Teme!] kuikuti ia sampai ke dapur. Kusandarkan punggungku di pinggir meja kecil ditengah-tengah dapur tersebut.

Ia berbalik menatapku, dilanjutkan dengan membaca tulisan yang kutulis tersebut. Ia menyeruput jus yang ada ditangannya pelan kemudian ia menghela nafas sambil tetap memandangku.

"Dengar. Walaupun ini mendadak tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya Dobe. Ini kesempatan kita memperbaiki kehidupan yang selama ini kita jalani, dan aku perlu dukunganmu untuk itu, sangat perlu!" ia menatapku dengan kedua onyxnya itu, meyakinkan diriku bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar. Mencari kepastian di kedua sapphireku bahwa ia menginginkan aku untuk mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati.

[Berapa lama?] kusodorkan buku catatan kecilku itu padanya. Ekspresiku masih sama, antara kecew, kesal dan sedih.

"Hanya selama 2 minggu Dobe," nada bicaranya semakin lembut padaku.

[Hanya kau bilang? Kau tahu bagiku itu cukup lama Teme!] ku kerucutkan bibirku, kesal! Kata-katanya membuatku kesal!

"Che! Aku janji hanya 2 minggu tidak lebih. Pegang kata-kataku itu Dobe!" ia meletakkan gelas berisi jus tomat itu di atas meja tepat disisi sebalahku berdiri. Ia mencengkram kedua lenganku erat—namun cenkraman tersebut tidak membuat lenganku tersakiti, lembut dan hangat itulah yang kurasakan.

"Percayalah, hanya 2 minggu tak akan lebih, aku janji," ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu tepat disebelah telinga, hembusan nafasnya membuat ku merasa geli. Akupun sedikit merinding ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya seperti itu.

[Baik, aku pegang janjimu Teme!] ku peluk tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi 7cm dariku. Ya, aku percaya padamu, Teme!

"Arigatou na~" ia mengecup lembut dahiku.

"Hanya 2 minggu," ia mengecup lagi pelipis kiri dan kanan ku.

"Aku janji," kini ia mengecup puncak hidungku.

"….." ia mengangkat wajahku kearahnya.

"Tunggulah aku, karena hanya dirimu tempatku untuk pulang," ia menatapku lama, memandang sangat dalam kearah sapphireku yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengecup lelehan air mata yang perlahan mengalir itu. Menyesapnya hingga tak ada lagi yang mengalir.

[…..] aku hanya mengangguk. Kukecup tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipiku. Hangat. Tangan yang sangat hangat jika kusentuh ini, selama 2 minggu kedepan tak akan bisa kusentuh. Memikirkannya membuatku ingin menangis. Entah mengapa jika ia tak berada disini aku seperti tak nyaman, perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak.

"Untuk beberapa jam kedepan aku akan menemanimu, aku akan memelukmu hingga kau tertidur, aku a—" kuletakkan jari telunjukku di belahan bibirnya, menghentikan setiap ocehannya yang mungkin membuat aku semakin merasa ingin menangis.

[Hentikan semua ocehan panjang lebarmu Teme, apa kau ingin membuatku semakin sedih hah?] ia hanya tertawa membaca apa yang kutuliskan di sana.

"Kau memang pintar merusak moment romantis yang ku buat Dobe," ia menyentil hidungku. Sakit! Kuelus hasil sentilannya yang membuat hidungku sedikit memerah.

CUP

Ia mencium pipiku tiba-tiba yang cukup mengagetkanku. Tidak hanya dipipiku, ia mulai menjelajahi lagi wajahnku dengan kecupan-kecupannya, membuatku merasakan geli lagi.

"Aaa…..aaee….aaaa," maksudku 'Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!' tapi yang keluar hanya deretan huruf vocal saja. Yah tapi kuyakin ia pasti mengerti apa yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Hanya ingin mencicipimu," ujarnya pelan ditengah-tengah kegiatannya menciumi setiap inchi wajahku.

Ia terdiam sesaat ketika ciumannya itu mencapai bibir atasku.

"Nggghhh…" ia dengan cepat melumat keras bibir atasku, membuatku mengeluarkan desahan-desahan itu.

"Kau semakin manis, Dobe," tepat disaat itu ia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, menekannya kearah depan, membuat tubuhku semakin melengkung kedepan. Dan tidak hanya itu saja, lidahnya dengan cepat melesak memasuki rongga mulutku. Aku terkujut! Tak biasanya ia menciumi ku dengan ganas seperti ini. Memang, kuakui kalau kami sampai saat ini belum pernah melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim. Hanya sekedar ciuman semata. Bukan kami tak ingin namun ada sesuatu yang sudah kami komitmenkan, sesuatu yang cukup membuatku bahagia. Ya, dan walaupun kami berdua tinggal dalam satu atap tapi kami belum resmi mengikat janji sebagai sepasang kekasih. Pasangan kekasih yang berjanji selalu bersama selamanya sampai ajal menjemput. Kami berdua belum sampai pada tahap itu, maka dari itu kami berdua tidak akan melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim lagi sampai saat itu tiba. Saat yang seharusnya tinggal menghitung hari lagi, tapi batal karena tawaran pekerjaan yang didapatnya itu. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku sangat terkejut dengan berita yang dibawanya tadi.

[Aaa….nnn…aaaa…eee…] dan karena ini pula, aku sangat jarang sekali mengeluarkan suaraku. Lihat saja, untuk mengucapkan sesuatu saja aku seperti orang yang akan kehabisan nafas, inilah kekurangan yang aku miliki, bisu. Dan karena kekuranganku ini orang-orang suka sekali mengejekku, mempermainkan diriku, mereka anggap aku ini adalah mainan mereka, mainan yang digunakan untuk memenuhi kesenangan pemiliknya. Tapi aku masih bersyukur karena aku menemukan dirinya, menemukan seseorang yang memperlakukanku dengan hangat, walaupun aku memiliki kekurangan ini.

"Naruto… haah… haah.." ia menatapku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dan akupun begitu. ia mendekapku dengan erat—sangat—membuatku semakin sulit bernafas.

"Aaa aaa?" kutarik kaos yang ia kenakan dari belakang. Ia melepas pelukannya itu dariku. menatapku kembali dengan sangat intens.

"Maaf untuk hari itu, setelah aku kembali kita akan segera melaksanakannya," ia mengelus sebelah pipiku, ada nada penyesalan disana.

"Iaa aaa aaa, eeee.." aku tersenyum kearahnya, yah walaupun tadinya aku kesal tapi kini aku berpikir aku tak bisa egois terus kan?

"Bolehkah jika kita melakukannya saat ini?" tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan bisa kulihat ada sedikit rona merah dikedua pipinya walaupun tak sejelas rona merah pada umumnya. Ia malu, hihihhi… Aku tertawa tepat didepannya, membuat dirinya mengerutkan dahinya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan, ia terlihat bahagia.

Dirangkulnya diriku, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhku membawanya ke kamar yang hanya berjarak 6 langkah dari dapur ini.

Aku sedikit malu dibopong seperti ini olehnya. Terlihat dari semburat merah diwajahku saat ini. Kudekap dengan erat lehernya, menenggelamkan wajahku ditengah-tengah ceruk lehernya saat ini.

"Naru-Dobe," ia meletakkanku dengan lembut diatas futon. Menatapku, kemudian menciumi seluruh wajahku dimulai dari kening hingga ke pangkal dagu.

"Nnnn…" ku pejamkan mata ini menikmati rasa hangat yang ia salurkan lewat kecupan-kecupan itu.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan," ia memandangku meminta persetujuan sekali lagi. Akupun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Dengan perlahan ia merangkak keatas tubuhku, melepaskan kaos atasan yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sedikit berbentuk. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup sebagian wajahku, malu melihat keindahan sosok yang menjadi kekasihku itu. Ia menarik kain yang kupakai untuk menutupi sebagian wajahku saat ini. Dielusnya surai pirangku lembut, dengan gerakan perlahan ia kecup bibir merahku, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, dan yang kelima kalinya ia melumat pelan bibirku. Kedua tanganku kuangkat keatas, kuletakkan disurai ravennya, menariknya lembut, terkadang pula kutekan kepala bersurai itu kuat seiring lumatan yang ia lakukan pada bibirku.

Setelah puas ia bermain dengan bibirku, ia beralih pada kulit leherku. Dilakukannya hal yang sama seperti ketika ia memulai menciumi bibirku, dikecup kemudian ia hisap kulit leherku dengan kuat, meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan disana.

Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam bawahanku, dirabanya kakiku, dari lututku naik keatas hingga kepahaku, membuatku sedikit merasakan sensasi geli. Tangannya semakin bergerak keatas, memasuki area paha dalamku. Kadang-kadang tangannya dengan sengaja menyentuh 'milikku'. Sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk meraba bagian dadaku,mencari-cari tonjolan kecil disana, setelah ia dapatkan, ia memutar-mutar jarinya mengelilingi tonjolan kecil yang sudah sedikit mengeras itu. Ia berhenti beberapa detik, kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi dengan memelintir tonjolan itu,menariknya kemudian ia lepas lagi. Membuatku semakin merasa terangsang. Bulu romaku saja berdiri semua akibat ulahnya itu.

"AAAA!" pekikku ketika ia dengan tiba-tiba meremas apa yang ada dalam bawahanku itu, tak hanya itu kegiatannya ia barengi dengan menggigit kecil tonjolan yang tadi ia mainkan itu.

"Hn," ia menatapku sebentar masih sambil menggigiti tonjolan-tonjolan kecil itu. Dan tangan yang tadi dengan jahil meremas 'milikku' itu kini dengan lembut memanjakan tubuh bagian bawahku itu. Akupun yang merasakan sensasi kenikmatan itu hanya mampu untuk menutup mulutku. Jangan gila! Ini masih jam 10 malam, dan kami kini berada di apartement yang mana antara satu dinding dengan dinding yang lain saling berjarak sangat tipis. Walaupun aku bisu, tapi suara aneh yang bisa saja mengundang kecurigaan dari tetangga pasti akan terdengar dan aku tak ingin mengambil resiko yang cukup besar akibatnya untuk kami, jadilah aku menutup rapat mulutku saat ini.

"Nnnn…aaa…" desahan yang tak sengaja keluar saat kurasakan 'milikku' memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lembab, dan ketika ku tolehkan kepala ku menatap apa yang saat ini ia lakukan pada benda milikku itu, betapa kagetnya aku ketika kudapati ia dengan dan tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun menjilat dan mengulum 'milikku' kedalam mulutnya.

Aku berusaha mendorong kepalanya dari bagian bawahku itu, namun sepertinya usahaku tak berhasil malah ia semakin jahil mengerjai bagian bawahku itu, menggigitinya, mengulum, menghisapnya, membuat tubuhku semakin melengkung kedepan karena sensasi aneh tapi nikmat yang kurasakan.

"Aaa…nnnnn…" nafasku terengah-engah meladeni permainan yang ia lakukan padaku yang baru pertama kali kurasakan.

SREETTT…

Dibaliknya tubuhku dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba apapun, ditariknya bagian pinggangku agak keatas hingga menampilkan bongkahan pantatku yang kenyal dan menekan kebawah bagian pinggang keatas.

"Aaa aaan aau aauuaann?"kutanyakan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku dengan gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan dirimu dulu Dobe," ia mengambil sebuah lotion didekat laci sebe;ah kiriku, dan yang baru aku tahu ternyata dia punya lotion seperti itu. Ia menuangkan lotion itu diantara celah kedua bonkahan pantatku, rasa dingin segera menjalar dari sana.

Ia mengusap lotion itu dengan merata, ia selingi juga dengan kegiatan menusuk-nusukkan jarinya kedalam lubang sempit milikku itu. Beberpa kali ia lakukan hal itu, dan satu jari berhasil masuk kedalamnya, dimaju mundurkannya jari itu dengan pelan kemudian semakin cepat. Dan kini kurasakan sebuah jari berusaha masuk lagi menemani si jari pertama didalam sana, sakit memang tapi masih bisa kutahan. Lalu, jari selanjutnya menyusul, membuat bagian dalamku itu sesak, kali ini rasa sakitnya lebih terasa dari yang kedua. Ia terus memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya didalam sana hingga jari-jari tersebut berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku mendongakkan kepala, dan memekik tanpa suara. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar ketika jari-jari itu menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana.

PLOP, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam sana. Ia menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang juga berdenyut yang telah ku ketahui apa itu.

"Tahan sedikit Dobe, ini mungkin lebih sakit," ia memelukku dari belakang membisikkan kata itu didekat telingaku dan terkadang meniup telingaku membuatku semakin geli. Sebelah tangannya memposisikan 'miliknya' agar tepat berada di lubang itu, dan tangan satunya lagi menyentuh 'milikku'. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuhnya kearah depan dan dengan otomatis 'miliknya'pun terdorong perlahan memasuki lubangku. Sakit! Walaupun ia tadi sudah mempersiapkan diriku tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Mmmm!" kutahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigiti futon dibawahku. 'KLOP' miliknyapun sepenuhnya telah berada didalam tubuhku.

"Aku bergerak, Dobe," hanya anggukan lemah yang adapat kuberikan sebagai balasan. Ia bergerak pelan, mengeluarkannya kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan pelan, masih membuat bagian bawahku terasa sedikit sakit. Semakin lama gerakan yang tadinya pelan kini bertambah cepat, hingga tubuhku bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, futon dibawahkupun ikut berantakan akibat gerakan yang kami lakukan.

"Aannnn….. nggghhh….. sssshhh…" desahnya disela-sela kegiatan yang cukup brutal yang ia lakukan pada bagian bawahku saat ini. Sakit yang tadi sempat kurasakan kini berganti dengan kenikmatan yang pertama kali kualami.

"Aaa…. Nnn.. aaa…" desahan ku keluar ketika kurasakan 'miliknya' yang berada dalam tubuhku itu berdenyut denyut dan ia semakin mempercepat laju gerakannya.

"Iku! Iku! Iku!" ketika itu juga kurasakan semburan sesuatu didalam tubuhku, membuat perutku terasa penuh. Dan beberapa saat kemudian akupun mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang baru kutahu bernama sperma itu.

"Haa… haaa.. haaa…" ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dikecupnya dahiku, lalu untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat membuatku bahagia, "Aku mencintaimu Naruto," kubalikkan tubuhku agar aku dapat memeluk tubuhnya menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan membalas kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Aaiieeeuuu oo eeeeee, eee"

'Aishiteru yo Teme, ehe'

Keesokan harinya….

_To: Naruto_

_Terima kasih semalam._

_Karena tak tega untuk membangunkanmu aku sudah berangkat duluan._

_Aishiteru yo Dobe,_

_Tunggulah 2 minggu lagi._

_From: Sasuke _

Surat yang ia tinggalkan untuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru saja terbangun namun sangat panic begitu tak melihat sosok sang kekasih disampingnya. Namun, kepanikannya hilang ketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat singkat dengan secangkir teh yang Nampak sudah agak dingin beserta sarapan diatas meja didekatnya itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya tersenyum membaca surat yang ditulis oleh sang kekasihnya itu.

'Cepatlah kemabali, Teme, aku juga sangat mencintaimu hehe,' batinnya, dikecupnya surat itu seolah-olah yang ia kecup adalah sang kekasih hati. Kemudian ia lipat surat itu dengan sangat rapi ia letakkan disebuah kotak berwarna jingga. Ia pun bergegas bangun, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, kemudian melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, bekerja. Bekerja sekalian mengumpulkan uang dan menunggun kepulangan sang kekasih tercinta…

_**shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru**_

Part 2

End


	3. Chapter 2-1

**Haiiiii~**

**Sebelum minna mulai membaca fic ini, ku mau sedikit membalas review yang belum ku balas lewat PM ya, pertanyaan dari Guest-san (maaf ku ga tau identitas aslinya ya, jadi ku panggil Guest-san aja ya, hehehe) fic ini setiap partnya aja yang ku End-kan, sedangkan ceritanya masih berlanjut/ bersambung di tiap chapter.. ya mungkin agak aneh ya? Hehe tapi ku buat jadi kayak gini biar ada nuansa baru (yang ku rasa sih jadinya aneh hehe). Bagi readers juga yang membaca fic ini tapi merasa sedikit aneh, ku minta maaf gomenne mungkin jadi bingung ketika membaca fic ini… saa~ itu saja yang bisa ku ucapin ya, oke selamat menikmati—maaf chap ini masih pendek ya readers—hehe peace.. ^^V**

**Chapter 02**

**Part 1**

Catatan:

"…" Bicara

'…' Bergumam/ berpikir

[…..] Bicara melalui kertas

_shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru__shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru__shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru_

'Akhirnya tinggal 2 hari lagi, hehhe' ku lirik sebuah kalender yang terpasang di dekat jam dinding diatas pintu masuk toko dimana tempatku bekerja. Ya, sebentar lagi Teme akan pulang maka dari itu sejak kemarin aku sudah sibuk menyiapkan sebuah penyambutan untuknya hehe..

"Kenapa kau bocah?" tanya bos di toko ku, pria paruh baya yang rambutnya telah memutih semua itu berdiri didekat kasir tempat aku berdiri.

[Bukan apa-apa Ero-sensei, kau mengganggu hush hush!] usirku kearahnya.

"Oya~oya~ kau pasti sedang berpikiran mesum, hehe, aku tahu," jawabnya sok tahu sambil menyeringai dengan seringai mesum menjijikan miliknya itu.

[Sialan kau Ero-Sensei!] dan beberapa benda yang cukup dekat denganku menjadi pelampiasaku, kulayangkan semua benda-benda tersebut kearah pemilik toko tempat ku bekerja ini.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Tenang-tenang Naruto, aku hanya bercanda," ia menghindari semua lemparanku padanya.

[Tidak untukmu Ero-jiji!] beberapa botol minuman yang cukup besar kulempar kearahnya dengan cepat.

TAK! Yap! Tepat sasaran! Hehehe

"E? e..ee.. ehehe… cepat tutup tokonya Naruto," masih sempat-sempatnya ia berujar ketika kini ia terbaring dengan tidak elitenya diatas lantai toko itu.

[Rasakan! Huh!] aku pun membuka apron pegawai yang kukenakan, kututup semua jendela dan juga kumatikan mesin-mesin yang terdapat di Toko itu. Setelah semua sudah selesai kuperiksa dan kupastikan aman, akupun mengambil tasku yang tergantung di bagian pantry pegawai, ku matikan semua lampu yang masih menyala, kemudian kukunci Toko itu, menurunkan rolling door sebagai penutup akhir Toko, oh tentu saja aku lebih dulu mengeluarkan yang namanya Ero-sensei itu.

'Yap, beres! Saatnya pulang dan beristirahat, hehe,' akupun melangkah dengan riang di jalanan yang cukup lenggang itu, jarak antara apartementku dengan Toko itupun tak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar 17 menit jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

_**shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya Niisan?" ujar sebuah suara lembut seorang gadis pada sesosok pemuda bersurai panjang didepannya.

"Setelah disuntikkan dengan obat itu, saya rasa ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat, Hinata-hime," pemuda itu menghampiri sesosok gadis yang kini tengah duduk dengan anggun diatas sebuah kursi roda.

"Syukurlah," gadis itu menyatukan kedua tanganya didepan dada, terdapat sedikit semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi alabasternya itu.

"Apakah Hinata-hime menyukai pemuda ini?" ujar pemuda itu yang kini berdiri dibelakang sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"EH? TIDAK! A—aku tidak menyukai pemuda itu Niisan," ia menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin malu, telinganya kini ikut berwarna merah seperti bunga mawar yang terdapat diruangan itu.

"Sungguh! A—aku tak menyukai pemuda ini, Niisan percayalah padaku, sungguh," ia berujar panic, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda dibelakangnya itu yang tengah tersenyum sedikit jahil kearahnya—yang tanpa ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tersenyum jahil dibelakangnya.

"Baik, baik, saya tahu, Hime tak mungkin berbohong pada saya," ia kemudian menarik kursi roda itu agar menjauh dari ranjang tepat dimana sosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah dan terbalut perban itu berada.

"Un," gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangguk sebagai balasannya, ia melirik sekilas ke arah ranjang tempat sosok itu berada. Seolah-olah pandangan matanya tak ingin terlepas dari sosok pemuda yang belum ia kenal sama sekali.

_**Shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru**_

Sehari sebelum hari kepulangan kekasih tercinta…..

"Che! Kenapa mesti aku juga yang membantumu menyiapkan semua ini Naru?" pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama Kiba itu kini tengah sibuk memberikan tali-tali pada beberpa balon yang ditiup oleh sosok berambut nanas disebelahnya.

"Mendokusei na~," ujar si peniup balon yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Eeee…. Aaiaan aaa eeaaauuu…." Kalian kan temanku, yang dibalas tatapan kesal oleh keduanya.

"Iiiii…. Ooeee…oooeee… eeee," Hihihi, gomen, gomen, sang pemuda bersurai pirang memnita maaf sambil mencakupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Haa~ apa boleh buat, ne Shika," Kiba yang tak tega melihat tatapan dari pemuda bersurai pirang bernama Naruto itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan menyikut pemuda disebelahnya.

"Mendokus—"

PLETAK sebuah jitakan tepat bersarang di kepala nanas pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata itu setiap saat bodoh!" terdapat satu persimpangan yang bertengger dengan indah di pelipis kirinya.

"Haa~" helaan nafas kesal bercampur pasrah dari sang kekasih, ya mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih seperti layaknya Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pun begitu, hanya saja hubungan mereka ini hanya diketahui oleh teman-teman terdekatnya saja sedangkan orang lain diluar sana hanya akan menganggap hubungan mereka layaknya sahabat. Bukan menutupi, mereka hanya tidak mau mengumbar-umbar hubungan mereka ke khalayak umum, untuk apa? Toh juga tak ada untungnya buat mereka. Yang ada mereka hanya akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan oleh masyarakat luar—seperti yang terjadi pada hubungan pemuda bersurai pirang didepan mereka ini dengan sang kekasih yang bersurai raven itu.

"Jadi, besok jam berapa si pantat ayam itu kembali?" Kiba menatap Naruto yang tengah sibuk memoleskan kuasnya pada selembar kertas buram didepannya.

"….."

Kiba dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan menatap heran melihat ekspresi sahabat mereka.

"…."

Hening untuk yang kedua kalinya, pertanyaan dari Kiba pun tak kunjung di jawab oleh Naruto yang kini tengah berpikir dengan keras.

"Jangan bilang kau belum tahu?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan yang sempat hening tersebut dengan pertanyaan yang sudah mereka duga pasti jawabannya.

"Eeeee… ee ee," Naruto tertawa cengengesan, dan iapun mengangguk kaku kehadapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mendokusei~/Mendokusei!" seru dan ujar Kiba dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Bodoh!" tambah Kiba yang kini menatap kearah sahabatnya sambil membatin, 'Benar yang selalu dikatakan oleh pantat ayam itu, kau memang Dobe, Naruto!'

[Aku lupa menanyakannya, waktu itu aku—aku—aku—a—]

BLUSH wajah tannya kini berubah menjadi warna merah seperti warna tomat kesukaan sang kekasih.

"?" Kiba menatap heran dengan wajah cengo kearah Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan, tentu saja dengan otaknya yg pintar ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi 'waktu' itu dengan mereka berdua.

"Memang ada apa 'waktu' itu antara kau dan pantat ayam itu ha?" tanya Kiba setelah mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya ke ekspresi semula, namun sayang pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sepertinya tak tepat, lihat saja sang sahabat yang kini berwajah sudah sangat merah melebihi merah yang tadi. Hehhe kasian kau Naru…

"Kalian ini, che!" ujar si surai nanas mengalihkan perhatian dari kekasihnya.

"Nee~ Shika kau tahu? Ayo beritahu aku, Shika!" Kiba mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang kekasih. Sang kekasihpun hanya bisa membatin,'Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku yang menyerangmu, Kiba!'

"Shika, beri tahu aku!" ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah sang kekasih.

'Ugh! Kuso!' batinnya bersiap untuk menahan sesuatu yang mungkin akan segera mengalir jika ia tak segera menjauhkan si penyebabnya itu.

"Baik! Nanti aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi tak disini oke?" Shikamaru mendorong pelan tubuh Kiba agar menjauh darinya.

"Huu~ baiklah nanti kau benar-benar harus memberitahuku, Shika!" ia kembali ke posisinya semula.

'Hampir saja aku menyerangmu Kiba!' batinnya sambil menatap intens kearah sang kekasih.

_**Shiawaseninarushiawaseninaru**_

"Ughh!" sosok bersurai raven itu perlahan membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang kini ia lihat cukup tinggi. Di rabanya kepala yang kini terdapat perban yang membungkus dengan rapi luka-luka yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya namun sangat susah tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Badannya terasa kaku begitu ia coba untuk menggeser tubuhnya agar mendekati kepala ranjang itu.

Ditatapnya setiap inchi ruangan yang kini ia rasakan sangat asing baginya. Denyutan di kepalanya pun tak kunjung hilang.

"Ugh!" sakit di kepalanya semakin menusuk-nusuk, ia berusaha meraih segelas air yang sempat ia lihat berada di atas meja didekat ranjangnya itu. Sedikit lagi hingga ia menggapai gelas tersebut, hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi sampai tangannya menyentuh gelas tersebut. Namun sayang sakit dikepala dan sekujur tubuhnya yang masih cukup kaku untuk ia gerakan menghambat usahanya untuk meraih gelas tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya terdengar suara yang cukup keras.

PRANGG..

BRUK…

"ASTAGA!" gadis bersurai indigo itu memekik keras begitu mendengar suara pecahan dari kamar pemuda asing itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pecahan gelas berserakan di lantai kamar itu dan juga sosok pemuda yang tergeletak di lantai masih memegangi kepalanya yang diperban, tak hanya itu luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya pun kini mulai mengalirkan darah kembali.

"NIISAN! NIISAN!" teriaknya memanggil sang kakak, ia panik, dengan segera diarahkannya kursi roda yang ia naiki kearah sosok itu, di gesernya pijakan yang berada dibawah kakinya itu, ia menjatuhkan dirinya, mendekati sosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu, diletakkannya kepala sosok itu di atas pahanya, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sosok itu berusaha menyadarkannya lagi.

"Niisan! Cepatlah Niisan! Bantu aku! Hiks, hiks, Niisan!" teriak sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu panik.

"Hinata-hime!" seru sosok bersurai hitam memanggil nama gadis bersurai indigo itu

Part 1

End


End file.
